Cyber Ace
Cyber Ace, known in Japan and Europe as Gotchaman, is a Morph in Ape Escape 3 obtained at Tomuki City and is the final morph to be unlocked before game completion, making it the second to last Morph within the game. Abilities This morph can fire lasers, dash (twice) in the air, make an electrical barrier and catch monkeys with a dash by pressing the (default key) "R3". 's lasers are able to ricochet off any surface they come in contact within as long as it does not hit an Enemy or Monkey, projectiles may only ricochet to a maximum of once and will disappear upon hitting another surface. may also capture monkeys by having them enter the path of His/Her dash, alongside this they may also "Chain" monkey captures by repeatedly pressing the (Default key) "R3" if they are close enough to the initial monkey. The characteristic of a swift move to capture a moving monkey may be considered a challenge to some players and it may be advisable to shoot the monkey(s) in question twice with their lasers, as it will knock the monkey out. 's third ability allows them to create an Area of Effect (AoE) sphere around them that will continually deal damage to Teleborgs that enter this field and will stun Monkeys that enter, this ability however renders the player immobile and does not protect them from incoming damage such as projectiles or Taser wielding Teleborgs as they attack from above. is unparalleled in terms of movement within Morphs, they possess a gradual build up of speed just below the Dash Hoop along with a boost that may be used twice and be held for a short period to easily jump from one end of an area to the other. 's main attack may also be used to prolong airtime much higher than previously possible (See Notes for details). Appearance Kei In this form, Kei wears a red body suit with bright yellow detailing and white accents. He gains a pair of blue robotic-like shoes, dark red gloves with gold cuffs and yellow fingers, a black and white belt to match the armor covering his chest, and a white helmet with his goggles covering his eyes and a big lightning bolt shape above them. Yumi In this form, Yumi's hair becomes twice as long and turns a golden yellow. She wears a pink dress with a purple heart over her chest and a fuchsia layer below it with three red hearts on each "petal", matching the hearts on her sleeves. She also gains a pair of fuchsia gloves, red maryjane shoes with purple winged hearts at the tongue, a flowing translucent ice blue ribbon behind her waist, heart earrings, and a simple purple tiara head piece with white ruffled cuffs for her pigtails. Notes *Whilst the player is within this form, they can gain a exceedingly longer distance of flight than both the Sky Flyer or Miracle Ninja can achieve by continually firing lasers in mid air. **This allows the user to completely bypass some platform challenges by flying over them entirely. *When flying, there appears to be a hard cap upon where the player can no longer continue to fly in a direction, this is visible after both boosts have been consumed within a jump as the player will no longer continue to advance in any direction excluding floating down. Gallery Yumica.jpg|Yumi's concept artwork Kei Cyber Ace.jpg|Kei's Cyber Ace Form Concept Art Trivia *Cyber Ace's Japanese and European name, "Gotchaman", is a pun off of the anime series, Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman. *In the European versions of the game, is referred to as "Gotchaman" for Kei or "Gotchaman fairy" for Yumi, however it will still be named "Gotchaman" regardless of character within the Morph Gear **In the US version a similar thing happens with Yumi's version of Cyber Ace instead being called Princess Ace, but is still called Cyber Ace on the menu. *Kei's Cyber Ace outfit is a fusion of both Power Rangers and Viewtiful Joe, whereas Yumi's is more similar to a magical girl's outfit, with the blonde pigtails being a reference to Sailor Moon.Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Ape Escape 3 Transformations Category:Transformations